Exchange Student FIXED
by StarStriking
Summary: (Harry Potter AU) Yuuri goes to Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan with his friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. One day, it is announced that there will be exchange students from Thailand, China, and Russia visiting from various wizarding schools. It just so happens that one of Russia's greatest wizard prodigies, Viktor Nikiforov, is one of those students.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I altered the ages a bit of some of the characters just so that they'd be all similar ages. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fit some characters in that I want to with my plot and I wanted them all to be within the same few years. The age order (hopefully) didn't change. So Viktor is still the oldest, Yurio is still the youngest and so on. So... yeah. Hope that doesn't annoy anyone.

 _Yuuri's POV_

I didn't know about magic when I was younger. I didn't know what was being held from me in the world of magic. Neither did Mother, Father or my older sister, Mari. So it was a surprise to all of us when a giant storm petrel carrying an old man arrived at our doorstep when I was seven. He said I had magic in my blood, somehow, the magic skipped a few generations, as well as Mari, and gathered in my blood. My family was ecstatic to hear that I was special. So happy that they could barely contain it.

The first three years I would fly to school and then come back home the same evening. It was scary, visiting a new part of my country all alone, without knowing a single person who was going to this new school with me. Over time, though, I gained friends. To this day, Yuuko and Takeshi are still my best friends. When I turned eleven, I was finally old enough to start boarding at Mahoutokoro, instead of having to make the journey back to home every night. Which by all means should've taken hours, even if I were in a plane, but the giant storm petrel wasn't normal by any means.

It's been nine years since I started attending Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and my feelings have never wavered towards it.

"Yuuri! Hurry up! We are going to be late to breakfast!" Yuuko called back to me as I ran behind her and Takeshi. I had a bad night of sleep, meaning I slept past my normal waking time. So, if we didn't run, we'd be late to breakfast, morning announcements and probably class with our luck. As we all ran, we only caught up with one other student who had been a bit ill-timed as well.

"Okay! Okay!" Finally, after running a bit faster than normal, we made it to the main hall. And, to make it better, we had just made it in time for breakfast to start. As we walked into the hall, behind us, the doors shut any other late comers. Before the doors shut, I saw the boy we had passed only a few moments ago, being locked out with a face of utter despair. He and anyone else who hadn't made it in time would have to wait until lunch to eat.

The dining hall that laid in front of me had many smaller tables, each enough to hold four students each. But the tables were sorted into different year groups. So the youngest students sat against the right wall, whereas the eldest sat on the far left wall. Yuuko, Takeshi and I were to sit in the second to last row of tables. In our row, there were about 13 tables. One table that was closest to us was completely open, so we took it and prepared for breakfast to be served.

"Did you guys hear about that rumor that there are going to be exchange students here? Like Headmaster Osamu was heard talking with a few other teachers about students from Russia, China and I think one other place, but I can't remember." Takeshi said as large pots of rice, miso soup and a large plate of grilled shishamo appeared in front of us, as well as smaller bowls and plates at each seat. "And! He also said it'd be announced today, in the morning announcements."

"No. I didn't hear that. Who told you?" Yuuko asked. Instead of asking my own questions, which I would do eventually, I decided to get my food and just listen to the answer that Takeshi would give Yuuko. First, I start with the grilled shishamo, placing three on my plate, then I place some miso in a bowl and some rice on my plate. The smell of it all made me want to eat all the servings.

"Moto but-"

"Moto. As in Rin Moto? You are going to trust Moto for information?" Yuuko sounded as if Takeshi made some joke, which, honestly, I thought too. Rin Moto was known as the kid who had his nose in everyone's business, yet gave out false information to spread rumors. He is a year younger than me, but I still remember when I was thirteen and the entire school went crazy cause he spread the rumor that some weird magic disease that made people sleep dance had made it into the school. Let me tell you, that was one wacky week.

"Well- yes. I actually believe him this time." Takeshi folded his arms and pouted before piling up his plate with food.

"Good luck with that," I say in between bits. "Looks like Headmaster Osamu is here anyways, so I suppose we shall find out."

In walked an old man with a long, brushed and white beard that reached down to the beginning of his hakama. His long emerald sleeves glimmered with gold, his face embodied honor and grace. He was a powerful wizard in Japan. Not only in magic, but also in influence.

"My dear students, good morning." His words were met with a chorus of good mornings from all around the room. Afterward, there was a hush over the crowd of children. He scanned the room with a soft smile. "What a lovely morning it indeed is. It is time for the morning announcements. First off, I'd like to thank our wonderful staff, for once again, preparing our school for the upcoming Quidditch match." A few people cheered from the rows to my left and right. "For those training, a list will be posted in the main hall with times of when each team may practice on the field. As for those who want to watch the game, that will be at the end of the month on the 30th."

"Students grades one through six have the opportunity to fly on broomsticks on the Saturday before the match. The Match will take place on Sunday. Remember, for all activities on the weekends, students who are not boarding with us must either have a parent or guardian present or must bring in a permission slip with their signature at least a week prior to the event. And do not try to forge your guardian's signature, as we will be able to tell. That is all I have to say. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your breakfast." As he slowly backed up to sit at his own table, everyone started talking again. The noise level rose back up to where it had been before Headmaster Osamu spoke.

"I guess Moto was wrong-" I started, but before I could finish, Headmaster Osamu spoke up again.

"Ah! I did seem to forget to mention one thing. Tomorrow, we are expected to have guests arriving. Not just any guests, but exchange students from magic schools in Thailand, China, and even students from the Koldovstoretz school in Russia! This is apart of a program that our schools have decided upon together to show unity between our schools and this year, we are hosting the program. In total, we will be having 25 foreign students, all shall be above the age of 14. I expect nothing but kindness and grace towards these students." People started whispering among themselves, including Takeshi and Yuuko.

"I told you guys, but you didn't believe me." Takeshi lifted his chin and turned from Yuuko who just stared in disbelief.

"They will be here for three months. Now, I believe that really is all I have to say. So once more, thank you for your attention and enjoy your breakfast." With that Headmaster Omasu sat down and didn't stand back up.

"Wow, Takeshi. Did not see Moto as the type to actually tell the truth for once." I said, shaking my head. Thailand, China, and Russia, huh? I wonder why those countries. I mean, obviously Russia because of Koldovstoretz, but China? And Thailand? Odd. As Yuuko and Takeshi talked about the odds of Moto being right, I continued to eat. It left me to wonder how the next three months will be, considering today was the first of October.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Two things! **First** , I fixed the script issue in the first chapter. It was showing up all weird with a screwed up script so I fixed it and will make sure it doesn't happen again. **Second** , I will try and upload a chapter a week. Though the chapters will go up a few days to a week or two early on Archive of Our Own. So go check that out if you wanna read the chapters early. Currently, I think there are 4 chapters up there. Same title and it's posted under the same username. That's all! Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Yuuri's POV**_

Again, I had a bad night of sleep. But this time, it wasn't cause I spent way too long studying past hours, but it was because I was excited about the exchange students. After breakfast, during potions, we finally met up with Minako, who told us that the one, the only, Viktor Nikiforov would be among the nine students visiting from Koldovstoretz. He is said to be one of the most talented and skilled wizards to ever attend Koldgovstoretz! The fact that I'd be on the same grounds as him, excited me.

I barely got any sleep. In the morning, as I had the morning before, I woke up late. Even with the morning grogginess mixed with a lack of sleep, I moved quickly. Gathering my green colored robes along with my satchel of school books. I ran behind Yuuko and Takeshi, slower than I was yesterday, towards the dining hall. Though this time, when I got to the doors, only Yuuko and Takeshi made it in. When I heard the loud noise the large wooden doors made when shutting, I felt it deep in my soul. It seemed to echo in my head. That was the first time in at least two years that I hadn't made it to breakfast. I cursed under my breath, scanning the empty halls around me.

No one. Perfect. What was I supposed to do now? Classes don't start for another forty-five minutes and it didn't appear that many people wanted to miss out on the morning announcements. My guess is that the arrival time of our guests would be announced, or they'd already be here. I wanted to be in there! After a quick brainstorm, I figured I should probably stay close-ish to my first class of the day until it started. Which for today, was Charms and Everyday Spells. That was near the gardens, so I suppose I could just hang out there till it was time. Maybe get in some extra studying.

So I turn right from the wooden doors and head towards the gardens.

 _ **Viktor's POV**_

When we arrived at the school that would be our home for the next three months, I was eager to get out and stretch my legs. Maybe look around a bit before meeting the new students and staff. So why not walk around? " ! I'm headed out for a walk! Be back!" I announced, stepping out of golden flying train that we had arrived on. 'A train?' you might ask. Yes. A golden flying train that I found ridiculous. I heard the french travel by flying carriage, which I think would be way more fabulous than a golden train.

"Don't you dare-" I walked away before Yakov could finish. If I don't hear it, it won't affect me. I can at least plead innocence if I get in trouble. Instantly, when the door shut, it became quiet. Only the whispers of the wind graced my ears. That was insanely calming. It was as if the entire mountain was sleeping. The sunshine was the first thing I noticed.

Where we had landed was on top of the mountain that Mahoutokoro resided on. We landed in front of the school. It was simply beautiful from where I stood. The building stood tall and could easily be home to a great emperor. The roof had what seemed like gold on it, the scarlet walls matched well with the gold. It was simply gorgeous. Before today, I had seen nothing like it. There were large wooden doors, which I guessed was the main entrance, but I didn't want to just walk in through the front door. If I did that there is more of a chance of me getting caught and getting in trouble. So obviously, I do what any sane person would. I walk to the side of the castle, where I could see a garden.

How the top of a volcano could hold this castle and the gardens and all the other places I've heard they have here was above me. Sure it was magic and all, but still. I always imagined the top of volcanoes and mountains to be a sharp and tiny peak. The garden, from what I could tell, or at least the part I was in, was empty. A fountain sprinkled water into a large coy pond, where fish swam about happily. The coy pond had small rivers allowing the fish to swim freely around the garden. Wooden bridges went over the coy's waterways, connecting the grassy patches together. Rows of different types of trees and flowers created a serene place where I suppose just about anyone could find peace. This place was so warm compared the cold mountains of Russia. And there was almost no snow. Though I suppose October wasn't snowy for a majority of the world. Where Koldostoretz is situated, it is almost always snowing. Suppose one gets used to it, though.

I walk around, letting the sound of the fountain and the aromas of the plants calm me. The sun warmed my entire body, making me feel all fuzzy on the inside. It reminds me of the garden Mama used to let me help with. We used to plant azaleas and roses in that garden. The memories of the spring days I'd spend out there with my dog, Makkachin, playing in the grass. Then, Mama would call us in for supper which was made with fresh vegetables from the garden. I miss those days of youth.

Somehow, I must've forgotten where I was, cause at one moment, I was strolling through the garden, the next I was running into another person.

"Oh! I am so very sorry!" I exclaimed as I felt the person I ran into start to fall. I caught the boy, but only barely saving him from falling to the ground. Instantly, his face turned red and he picked himself up again. He was obviously from this school. You wanna know how I knew? He was wearing long robes that were colored the same shade of green as the azalea leaves, he was half babbling in Japanese with a few English 'sorry's tossed in, I don't think any other schools arrived yet, and no one else from my group had been with me. The boy, who could be no more than a year younger than me, had light skin, a shade darker than mine, brown eyes and dark, almost completely black hair. If I am honest, the first thing that came to mind was just 'beautiful'. But, I put his looks aside and focused on finding out if he was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him, in English, hoping he'd understand, reaching down to pick up the books that had fallen out of his bag. His face remained red as he took his books back.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Sorry about that." The boy looked down at his feet. I felt ridiculously bad. Thankfully, he understood and at least spoke some English.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I explained. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov." I extend my hand to shake his. He looked up at me, wide-eyed, then looked down at my hand.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki." He stuttered, shaking my hand. I smiled happily. Yuuri was similar to Yurio, though I am not sure Yurio would like that. "Nice t-to meet y-you."

"Nice to meet you too, Yuuri Katsuki. I-" Before I could continue, I could hear my name being called behind me.

"Viktor! Viktor!" The voice continued to call my name and I sigh.

"Well, that is my queue to leave. Sorry I have to go so soon, Yuuri. Maybe we can talk next time? Dasvidaniya!" I wave to him, then turn to see Yurio Plitsetsky walking into the garden with, you guessed it, an annoyed face.

"C'mon Viktor! Yakov wants you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuuri's POV**

I was still shaking when Yuuko found me sitting alone in the garden. Viktor Nikiforov had just spoken to me. My mind danced around, thinking of everything I had just done wrong. First off, I bumped into him, then almost fell down and didn't pick up my books quick enough. And of course, I lost my words when he asked me if I was okay. My stomach churned at what he thinks of me now. The klutz who couldn't say his own name. Great.

"Yuuri! Finally! I was searching around for you. We gotta get over to Charms. Takeshi is waiting for us there. Something about not wanting to be late for class again." Yuuko chimed, walking over to me. She stood in front of me and all I could manage to do was look up at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I rose from the bench I had been sitting on for the past half hour, thinking of how I could either avoid him the rest of the time or try and repair my reputation. If I couldn't find I right time to repair my reputation, I suppose avoiding him and the entire group of Russians all together wasn't a bad plan. And I sincerely doubt I will ever get to talk to any of them again.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Yuuko asked as I started walking to class. She walked beside me. "Was it because you missed breakfast? It wasn't anything special. I mean we didn't even get to hear when the students would be arriving-"

"Well, the Russians are already here if it helps," I mumbled quietly and my voice came out weaker than I intended it to be.

"They are?" Yuuko practically shouted as we entered a hall of students, all heading to their respective classes. We got a few side eyes and some students appeared to be curious, but I kept walking. "How do you know?"

"Long story."

"I got time."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?" Yuuko begged. I suppose if I just told her, it wouldn't hurt. But still, there were people around that could hear about my embarrassing encounter with a top notch wizard. His silver hair still seemed to sway in front of me whenever I closed my eyes.

"Fine." I sighed, letting my shoulders sink a bit. "I may have ran into a certain Russian wizard who had been walking around the gardens when I first got there." My words were whispered, as I didn't need Moto around hearing even a small part of this. Or any of his little rats that get him information.

"What?" This time she actually did shout.

"Quiet down." I hissed, hoping it wouldn't draw any more attention to us.

"Who was it?" Yuuko whispered as we got closer to the classroom. My eyes scanned the halls, making sure I didn't see Moto or his siblings.

"Viktor Nikifor-"

"Vi-" Before she could scream his name in a hall of students who were awaiting the arrival of the students and would definitely ask questions if they heard his name, I gave Yuuko a pointed look. Instantly, she stopped, hopefully realizing that she was screaming. "Viktor Nikiforov? Like the Viktor?" She was back to whispering now.

"Yeah. That one." We entered Charms class, where Takeshi had already been sitting down with his book. "I'll tell you later." I brushed off her whispered questions about the encounter throughout the time we waited for Miss Yamasaki to enter the class.

"Fine, but I expect a detailed story when you do tell me." Yuuko sat in between me and Takeshi. I took the seat next to her.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Takeshi asked, leaning in front of Yuuko towards me.

"Long story-"

"He met Viktor Nikiforov and won't tell me what happened," Yuuko explained. What is it with her and interrupting me?

"He met Viktor Nikiforov?" Minako slide into her seat next to me. Great at this rate everyone in the school will be asking me. I groaned, placing my hands into my hands. Even just thinking about speaking about what I had said and done made me want to crawl into a hole. Nonetheless, I doubt Yuuko, Takeshi or Minako would let me off the hook.

I fell asleep in my fourth class, The History of Magic. I only fell asleep towards the end, but to be fair, even if I was awake, I wouldn't be paying attention to the class. My mind was far from my class. The silver hair and deep plum robes draped around the shoulders of the Koldostoretz student had been stuck in my mind. Nothing else seemed to want to be thought about, so it was pushed to the front of my mind. The feeling of falling in front of him was distracting.

My drowsiness finally won, so I leaned my head upon the table and fell asleep. It wasn't until the class was over that I was awoken by a very excited young boy. Since History of Magic was a class that you could, if you wanted to, drop after your fifth year, Yuuko, Takeshi, and Minako all decided to drop it. I was the only one who decided to keep it. So I didn't really know the person who was waking me up.

"Hey, it's time for lunch." The boy had blonde hair, with the bangs colored red. An odd hair style if you ask me. He was at least two years younger than me. Though that wasn't particularly odd. He was probably in the year under me and chose to continue with History of Magic. Of course, I had seen him around once or twice before, but I'd never really learned the name of the boy.

"Did I fall asleep?" I ask, pushing myself away from the table. People around me were rising from their seats and gathering their books. Thankfully it didn't seem like anything important happened in class. I could probably catch up on whatever they reviewed by rereading the chapter in my textbook.

"Yeah. About twenty minutes ago. No one bothered you, though." He chimed, happily stuffing his books into his bag. I picked up my books, the same ones that fell earlier, and opened my bag to place them with the other books.

"Thank you for waking me. Probably would've slept right through lunch." I added with a small chuckle. He followed me out of the classroom.

"Oh, it was no problem!" He bounced up and done as we walked towards the lunchroom with nearly every other student. Only a few stayed behind to chat. "That's what friends are for!" He spoke like we were close, but I couldn't even remember his name. Had we talked before? Had we become friends and did I simply forget? Not sure, but I do not want to ask and have it become awkward if I did know him.

"Heya!" Yuuko bounced up to me, almost as energetic as the boy. Takeshi followed behind her.

"Hi, guys," I said while yawning.

"Hello!" The blonde boy beside me beamed. Yuuko and Takeshi looked at me oddly as if to ask 'who is he' but all I did was give a shrug. It wasn't like I knew either.

"Hey! Minami!" A voice called behind me and the young boy did a full 180 to talk to the girl who was walking towards us. Minami. That was his name. It rang a bell, but no memories really came out of the name. "Your brother is looking for you!" She said and Minami ran off.

"Bye guys! See you later!" He waved and ran off into the dining hall.

"Who was that?" Yuuko questioned.

"Minami is my guess. He woke me up in History when class ended." I explained simply. Now that I was only a few feet from the dining hall, I realized how hungry I really was. My stomach growled from lack of food. I hadn't ate much at dinner and since I missed breakfast, I was sure that if I didn't eat right now I would be sick.

"You fell asleep during History? Dude, how tired are you?" Takeshi said, placing an arm over my shoulder. Finally, the three of us started walking into the dining hall. I was so ready for lunch.

"Very tired."


End file.
